It Is My Ninja Way, Werewolf Man
by Slytherwolf
Summary: Random Derek Hale/Naruto fic. Senseless, plotless, horrible smut that will confuse and possibly scar you. I have no idea why this came to be. Please read at your own risk. All concrit is welcome. (Or just opinions, really.)


Derek could feel the eyes of the orange-clad ninja on his back, burning tunnels into his back. His muscled strained as he sped up, doing pull ups in rapid succession. With his superior werewolf hearing, he heard Naruto recline back into the sofa. A satisfied smile rose on Derek's face. He could feel his member rising to attention in his thin, flimsy workout clothes, the only clothes he was wearing at that particular moment. The jarring sound of a zipper opening behind him drew an aroused growl from lips. He dropped down from the beam, landing with a dull thud on the concrete floor.  
Derek whipped around and found his boyfriend lying back on his worn sofa, his magnificently large dick in his hands, which were moving up and down the vast expanse of his appendage. A flirtatious, heated look graced Naruto's beautiful sea blue eyes. His eyebrows were cocked up wickedly. "Do you see something you like?" he laughed mischievously. With those words, Derek hardened fully, shamefully so. He pressed his lips together in a thin line. Naruto's eyes flicked down to his shorts, to where his manhood was clearly straining against his shorts.

"Apparently you do," Naruto slyly remarked, clearly pleased by Derek's titanic arousal. He slid seductively off of the sofa and made his way over to the horny werewolf with the skill of an experienced exotic dancer. His penis still hung outside of his pants, swaying slightly across the backdrop of his jarringly orange tracksuit bottoms.

"I know you want this," he whispered huskily into Derek's ear. He ground his member against Derek. Naruto was significantly shorter than Derek, so it only reached the bottom of his God-sculpted buttocks.  
Derek moaned from the unexpected pleasure of the action; he had never thought that such a thing could bring him so much bliss. He swiveled around, catching the ninja off guard. Pinning him to the cold concrete wall, he growled, "How are you doing this to me? _Why_ are you doing this to me?"

"It is my ninja way," Naruto whispered before grasping Derek's hair and yanking him down. Their mouths collided and they started to make out hungrily, teeth clashing, tongues dancing against each other.

"Mmh, yeah, just like that, baby," Naruto moaned as Derek's teeth elongated and sharpened. They pierced his bottom lip and Derek licked it up eagerly, his wolf side extremely turned on by the taste of his lover. But he needed a different type of taste.

He dropped to his knees, his face now level to Naruto's bulging, pulsing manhood. He wrapped his lips around the thick length of him, savouring the taste of salt on Naruto's flesh. He bobbed up and down expertly, gagging slightly as Naruto's giant dick knocked against the back of his throat. He swiveled his tongue around, up and down along the side, nipping gently with his now extended fangs all the while. Derek's hands travelled downwards from their position on his waist, gently cupping Naruto's heavy balls. Naruto's hands shot out to grasp the silky black locks of Derek's hair. As he massaged them gently, he felt them tighten as Naruto neared release. With a magnificent, sexy roar, he spilled himself into Derek's mouth. Derek swallowed greedily, relishing in the sweet and salty taste of cum. He drew back slowly as Naruto's cock softened, licking languidly around the tip as he let it fall out of his mouth.  
They were both panting heavily, and sweat was running down both of their foreheads.

"Wow," was all Naruto could say. He stared down at his boyfriend with a heavy-lidded, passion-softened gaze. "You never cease to amaze me, my wolf-man."

"Wolf-man, huh?" Derek chuckled. "I could turn into much more of a wolf-man than this."

Naruto nodded eagerly. That familiar sunshine smile of his, as bright as the hair that was now plastered to his forehead, beamed down at him. "Do it, please. I want to have you… like that. If you don't mind, of course," he said.  
Derek could feel him hardening once again under his palm. He gulped.

"Naruto," he said in a low, gruff voice. "You do know that I'm… well, a _virgin_ , right? In… that way, at least."

"Never been given a good fuck up the ass?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Derek's claim. "What about those other sexy pieces of meat you always hang around, then?"

Derek's face flushed. "We never went further than hands and mouths," he admitted.

Naruto gently pulled his lover up to his feet. His crystal clear blue gaze cut into Derek, staring straight into his soul. "I will be gentle, my love. Believe it!" He grasped Derek's crotch suddenly, and the sensation of Naruto's hand there jolted him into his werewolf form. The pain of the transformation accentuated the pleasure that Naruto had sent coursing through his veins. He howled loudly. Naruto settled himself behind him and grabbed the bottle of lube that was conveniently set on the coffee table. He bent Derek down over the arm of the sofa as he slicked his member. He pulled down Derek's shorts and stood there for a few minutes admiring Derek's glorious backside. Then, after much anticipation, he slid slowly into the werewolf.

At first, Derek hissed at the pain, his anus stretching horribly. It felt as though Naruto was sliding a red-hot poker up his ass instead of his dick. But as Naruto applied more lube to his member, the pain slowly tuned to bliss. He panted breathily as Naruto pounded into him, slowly at first, but faster as Derek started to growl at him to go faster. Soon, Derek found himself at the precipice of total pleasure  
Derek grabbed his own cock and pumped it up and down as he reached the edge, groaning as he fell. His could feel his ass spasm around Naruto's cock, drawing it in deeper into his body. Naruto let out his own roar of ecstasy as he came. His cum dripped down Derek's thighs hotly, his ass too full of cock to contain anything more.

Naruto collapsed onto Derek's back, spent from their passionate rut.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked with a small chuckle.  
"You know it," Derek replied. "Are you up for a round two, though?"  
"Believe it."


End file.
